


Orpheus

by Spacejamismyjam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejamismyjam/pseuds/Spacejamismyjam
Summary: When you deal with an angry Damien the walk to hell isn't easy.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

"How is she?"  
"Her leg is shattered and she probably will have some minor head trauma but luckily that's the worst of the damage. She got really lucky that she fell on that cart-it broke her fall."  
"Yeah, lucky..." he scoffed, "may I see her?"  
"If you would like but she won't be awake for some time."  
"Thank you doctor."  
The doctor nodded and exited the hallway. Damian sighed opening the door.  
Bruises seemed to cover every section of visible skin.  
He sighed. It hurt to see her like this. But he would stay he moved a chair to the side of the bed.  
"You said you didn't have time to read habibti, we have time now." His voice cracked involuntary as he said it.  
"I brought, some of my favorites. I thought you might like them." He took a breath and begain to read, he had started with some short stories from Edgar Allen Poe and planned to read some Octavia Butler to her later.  
He hoped she could hear him, she once said she liked the way his voice rumbled when he read outloud, "it's different then your normal voice, its like I'm listening to the actual person telling the story," she had said. So he read on.  
It had been quite some time he had taken a break to drink some water and to use the restroom as well. He returned to Marinette to find someone in his seat.  
"Your not welcome here. Also more importantly unhand her."  
"What is holding hands a crime? I'm staying she needs me."  
"Your the reason shes here. Get out."  
His eyes had venom in them the type that can only come from true hatred.  
"No. My lady needs me!" He stood up suddenly nocking over the chair. Damian figured he had about two minutes before a nurse came in.  
"She doesn't. She needs me. You abandoned her. I promise that if you come near here again without her consent I will personally escort you to hell."  
"You'll kill me? You know she would never forgive you." Adrian laughed.  
"There is more than one way to hell. For example what would Paris think if they found out that you and your actions caused this?"  
Damian took a moment to enjoy the horror on his face.  
"You-no one would care!"  
"Your wrong. You forget Marinette's connections. Jagged Stone. Clara Nightingale, Audrey and Chole Bourgeois, Kagami Tsurugi, the list goes on."  
"Chole isn't friend with Mari!"  
"No, but she respects her, more importantly she owes Marinette. After all shes the reason Chole has a relationship with her mother."  
"You wouldn't."  
"There are manu ways to hell, Orpheus. You should take Eurydice, and not look back."  
"Lila isn't my Eurydice."  
"Whatever you say Orpheus."  
Adrien took his jacket off the chair and left a silence passed over the room and Damian sat back in the chair.  
"He's gone. I dont think he'll be back soon. Your safe love."


	2. Chapter 2

Orpheus? Adrien kicked a rock angerly. He felt anger and strange mix of dispar flooding into him. He didn't mean for it to go this far. He had plans he was working so hard. But Marinette had forgotten the spark of love that had kept him going. A soft part of him nagged about if he really loved Marinette or just Ladybug. He quickly smashed that part. Damian said he would escort him to hell, Adrien wondered what he ment by that.  
He wondered if the press campaign would be as bad as Damian implied. He could deal with some bad press he thought. He hadn't ever had a scandal so one scandal wouldn't be to bad.  
He was wrong. Damian made good on his threat. He was at least courteous about it. On the day he planned to sneak into Marinette's room he found a plain envelope slipped under his door.  
Opening it he found something that shocked him.  
"She was holding this." Four simple words that shocked him. The photo made him cringe. The next photo and words hurt more.  
"She burned this, this is what I found."  
Glass beads that looked charged beyond recognition. The lucky charm.  
He needed a drink. One drink turned into several and soon he was grabbing every bottle in the cabinet.  
He angrily tosed a bottle and it shattered. He wanted to forget and the alcohol wasn't helping.  
Damian as it turned out was as bad as his word. Once Marinette had woken up she was always with someone. Once when Chloe was on watch as Adrien liked to call it, Chloe started screaming so loudly Adrien fled due to the bad press and the love of his hearing.   
He was at the end of his rope when he approached.  
"She doesn't want to see you Orpheus."  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"Why?"  
"Does it matter? Please just meet me 7 tonight here."  
"What are you planning?"  
"Nothing?"  
"I find that hard to stomach. However, I will meet you. Now leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have covid so this may suck but like constant updates?


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im free from covid !!!! Yay this is they end!!! I am finally okay though I can't taste still.

"I'm here now what?"  
"Did she really have that in her hand when she-"  
"Jumped? Yes."  
"You get straight to the point, don't you?"  
"Don't see the point in making you feel like it wasn't your fault."  
"Thanks."  
"My pleasure."  
"You really get a rise out of this don't you?"  
"Not particularly. However, Marinette won't let me torture you, so this is the next best thing."  
"Hahaha very funny."  
"Hardly."  
"You have no sense of humor."  
"Just cut to the chase."  
"Fine. Your not lying to me are you?"  
"I may be many things but a liar is not one."  
"You get a free pass for the torture stuff but everything else is that a lie?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Everything?"  
"Don't waste my time."  
"The photo did she really-?"  
"Yes." Damian paused he was going to enjoy watching him squirm.  
"And?"  
"She didn't tell me. Obviously I would of been worried if I knew she cut off your love lock. To think the emount of time she must of spent looking for it. I sent you a photo of it after she jumped because I was so angry."  
"Did she burn everything to do with me?"  
"Yes. Well what she didn't burn I did."  
"You burned it?"  
"She asked me too. It was cathartic. Destroying everything to do with you. I would do it again."  
"..."  
"Speachless?"  
"Yes-The note was the note real?"  
"What note?"  
"The suicide note?"  
"I never gave you the note!"  
"But I got it!"  
"Let me make this very clear to you. You were tricked!! I would never release such information to the likes of you!"  
"So it's not my fault! Thank god!"  
"Make no mistake it is your fault. The note said that it was it detailed out why and how. I know its your and that woman's fault! However, I'm never going to give you the satisfaction you'll never know why! Perhaps it was the moment you betrayed her, but there are so many. Or was it even the way you treated her-acting like she was a dirty secret instead of a lover! Or your obsession with Ladybug! I'll never tell you. Letting you wallow in this self made despair is amazing, however, its not my place. Marinette would like to tell you off some day and a surprised face would be better than a resigned face. I'm done with you! Good night Orpheus."  
Adrien watched as Damian walked away back to Marinette he assumed.  
It wasn't till over a year later when a tabloid was sild under his door showing Damian abd Marinette getting engaged that he realized the truth.  
"Marinette was Eurydice."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun. I might write more who knows.


End file.
